Hero Factory (Location)
The Hero Factory is a compound situated in the amazing Makuhero City, a modern, sprawling metropolis with a rich multitude of neighborhoods, and home to millions of living robots. The Hero Factory serves as the headquarters for the Hero Factory, is the trademark of Makuhero City, and is regarded throughout the Hero Factory Universe as a symbol of safety. Infrastructure Assembly Tower The Assembly Tower is an aesthetically and technically marvelous piece of architecture where Heroes for Hero Factory Teams are made. Appearance The Assembly Tower has the rough shape of a shark's fin, with a two-toned silver color. There is a Hero Factory logo emblazoned on the side, which glows. There is also a large blue door prominent on the front. Function The Hero designs are built in the Assembly Tower and dispatched to fight villains, solve crises, and restore peace across the universe. The Assembly Tower also houses Hero Factory FM and a multitude of Training Spheres. Statistics *Height: 589 meters *Base Width: 715 meters *Base Length: 924 meters *Power Source: Cold Fusion *Number of Employees: 11,127 Call Center The Call Center is the section of the Assembly Tower where all reports of problems are sent to. Function Robot operators are standing by to receive distress calls made to 1-888-4-HEROFACTORY from all over the galaxy. The renowned Call Center is built to answer the ever increasing sum of galactic distress calls. Every day of the week, the Call Center handles appeals from anxious customers all over the universe. Be it meteor showers, rampaging dinosaurs, doomsday device-wielding henchbots or runaway teenage princesses, the Hero Factory takes care of it all. Calls flooding in are handled in quick order by courteous and efficient Hero Factory staffbots. Calls are evaluated and sent to Mission Control, where Hero Factory Teams are prepared and dispatched - often within minutes of receiving the call. Whether a call is about saving a planet or finding a missing pet, the Hero Factory Call Center is standing by, 24 hours a day. Mission Control Mission Control is the section of the Assembly Tower where ongoing operations are supervised. Function Mission Control is where Mission Managers coordinate the activities of various Hero Factory Teams. Retrofitting Tower The Retrofitting Tower is the section of the Hero Factory where various Heroes are equipped with specific arms and armor considered essential to their assigned missions. Function The Retrofitting Tower is where Big Joe and other Robots modify and upgrade Heroes with the latest and most advanced technologies. Trivia *The Hero Factory was featured in the Hero Factory Teaser Trailer. *As the most conspicuous aspect of the compound, the Assembly Tower is often referred to simply as the "Hero Factory" by the residents of the Hero Factory Universe. *A picture of the Hero Factory is used as the background of HeroFactory.com and its image changes to different times of the day, as well as being shown experiencing various weather conditions. See Also *Gallery External Links *About The Hero Factory *About the Call Center Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Structures Category:Hero Factory Category:2010 Category:2011